Destiny Undone?
by Sailor Garnet
Summary: It's Usagi's wedding day, but she snaps, and runs out before the it starts. She meets Kakyuu, who tells her the Starlights have been unhappry since leaving earth. Will destiny force Usagi into a set life, or will can she undo it? U&S/ A&T/ M&Y *Complete*
1. Runaway Bride

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Setting: Takes place about six months after Galaxia's defeat.

/

"Usagi, you look beautiful!" said Ami.

"Thanks, Ami. Thanks to all of you for helping with the wedding," said the bride as she looked out of her frills and lace. "You guys all look all look beautiful in your rose bridal maid gowns, too. Say, where are Haruka and Michiru?"

"Oh, I think Michiru went to get Haruka. I...oh, where they are!" said Rei.

Michiru and Haruka entered, both wearing rose colored dresses.

"See Haruka, I told you that you would look alright in a dress!" said Usagi.

"Thanks; hey...are you okay, you look a bit pale," said Haruka.

"I'm, I'm just a bit nervous I guess. It is one of the biggest days of my life...well, this one anyways. Do you mind if I have a few minutes alone?"

"Of course! Come on everyone, let's give the bride some space to breathe! Remember Usagi, the wedding begins in fifteen minutes. I'll come back in ten," said Minako ushering the group out of the tiny dressing room. They exited out quickly, and Minako was kind enough to shut the door behind her.

Usagi sat down at the vanity. This was suppose to be one of the happiest days of her life, so why didn't she feel that way!? The truth was, ever since she'd started making wedding plans, she'd felt an uneasiness over her; but that was just a normal feeling when it came to getting married, right? She sighed, and felt tears coming to her eyes. She got up and opened the curtains of the only window the room had. It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect day for a wedding.

She felt something inside of her snap. Maybe it was the pressure of the whole "destiny" thing. Maybe it was the thought of not being able to have a normal life. Whatever it was, it caused her to think "I can't go through with this. I can't do this!"

She ran over to the door and locked it. She took off her bridal veil and tiara; the rest of the outfit came off, then she slipped into the white shirt, pink skirt, and white flats. She grabbed her purse and opened the window. She looked back at the clock. Five minutes until Minako would come back. "I can't do this, at least not now" she thought. She made a fashionable exit out the large window, and found herself on the edge of the parking lot of the chapel. She looked around, but saw no one. She began to run. Before long, the wedding chapel was only a fuzzy object in the background.

--

Finally, Usagi stopped. She had made it to one of her old familiar haunts - the park. She sat down on one of the benches to catch her breathe. She couldn't remember the last time she had run so hard. She felt her heart pounding out of her chest, and more tears coming to her eyes.

"Coward!" she hissed to herself. "Why didn't you just tell him you couldn't go through with the wedding!? You've probably got everyone in an awful panic! Why didn't you just go through with it!? It's your duty!"

The tears came faster now. She didn't want this perfectly planned destiny anymore!

Then, Usagi heard a familiar voice she never thought she'd hear again.

"Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, what's wrong?"


	2. Kakyuu Returns

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan, and this is my original fan-fiction story.

NOTE: Michiru and Haruka are cousins in this story, because I like them like that!

/

Usagi looked up through her tears, and saw a woman with long red hair dressed in a pink shirt and a long chocolate brown skirt.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" she said.

"Don't you know me, Sailor Moon? It's Kakyuu, from Kinmoku".

"OH! Princess Kakyuu. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. Are the others with you? Is there something wrong your planet?"

"No and no, but we'll talk about that in a minute. What's wrong?"

"I just ran out on my wedding. I should be walking down the aisle right now. Princess Kakyuu, I feel like such a coward. It's just...it's just something in me snapped. I don't want a perfectly planned destiny. I want to untangle myself from destiny!"

Kakyuu looked at Usagi with pity, even though she didn't understand everything completely. "Sailor Moon, you can call me just Kakyuu".

"Thanks - you can call me Usagi, that's what all my friends call me".

Kakyuu smiled. "Now, what's all of this about a perfectly planned destiny?"

"Well, you see, about year ago, maybe about a year and a half now, Mamo-chan and I received a visit from our daughter, who traveled from the 30th. century. She took us into the future so we could save the future Earth from being taken over by an evil being called the Wise Man. In the future, Mamo-chan and I are King and Queen of Earth, and our palace is located in Tokyo; well, except it's not called just Tokyo, but Crystal Tokyo, because everything, the buildings, the homes, are all made out of crystal. It's just that I don't want my life perfectly lined out. I just want to be normal, and be free to make my own choices!"

"I understand completely about wanting to be normal," replied Kakyuu, her voice filled with sympathy for her fellow princess. "But tell me something, do you love still love Mamoru?"

"What!? Why would you ask that, Kakyuu?"

"Well, this is my reasoning, my humble opinion. If you really loved Mamoru, or let me more accurately say, if you were in love with Mamoru, then you probably wouldn't have run out on your wedding. You would stay and marry him, pre-set destiny or not. It's been my experience that if you really love someone, you'll stick with them no matter what the conditions might or will be. But whatever feelings you have for Mamoru, you pushed aside, and you wanted out of you destiny more than you wanted to marry him. I'm not saying this to cause you any pain, Usagi, but I just want you to really look at this situation and examine it. I was in a similar situation when I was younger. I had fallen in love with a man, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. At first, I was happy; then, I began to feel unsure of my feelings for him. Finally I had to break it off. It was one of the most frightening things I've ever had to do, but I knew I wasn't in love with him anymore. Later on, I feel in love with some else, and when he asked me to marry him, this time I was sure of my feelings. We were to be married, but then Galaxia came. However, when you defeated Chaos, and the star seeds in Galaxia's grip were set free, he returned along with everyone else. We're to be married next month".

"Congratulations, Kakyuu. You know, you're a much braver person than I am. At least you had the courage to tell your first finance to his face that you couldn't go through with matrimony. Me? I snuck out of a window and left without saying one word to anyone! Say, Kakyuu, are you hungry? Do wanna finish this conversation over lunch?"

Kakyuu smiled. "That sounds fine, whatever you want"".

--

Meanwhile, back at the chapel, everyone was in a panic. The door was locked, Usagi hadn't come out, and she wouldn't respond.

"Usagi!? USAGI!? Please open the door!" cried Mrs. Tsukino.

"She looked so pail! I hope she didn't pass out," said Haruka.

"Oh! Do really think she could have!?" cried Rei.

"USAGI!" called Makoto, pushing against the door.

"Here, let me help you!" said Haruka. Both girls pushed against the door, and, in a few moments it swung open. They walked inside to find Usagi's bridal dress hanging sloppily over a chair, and the window open.

"OH NO!" gasped Mrs. Tsukino.

"Why!?" gasped Ami.

"I'll...I'll go tell Mamoru," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Usagi, what have you done?" said Rei in disbelief.

"Come on!" said Haruka. "Everyone go change into your regular clothes, and we'll go look for her!"

--

(Chapter 2 coming soon!)


	3. Unhappy Stars! Searching for the Bride

NOTICE: If you didn't already know, I don't own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan writing my original fan-fiction stories.

/

"So, what do you call these thing again?"

"There hot dogs. Don't you have these on Kinmoku, Kakyuu?"

"No, but I did remember Fighter telling me about them".

"I did want to ask you about him - er, well not just about Seiya, but Taiki and Yaten, too. Why aren't they here on Earth with you?"

"That's what I originally wanted to talk to you about. You see, ever since the Starlights and I felt Earth, they've been very unhappy".

"Kakyuu, I'm sorry I put Seiya in an requited love".

"Oh, it's not just Fighter, but Healer and Maker, too. You see, I believe Maker was very fond of Sailor Mercury, and Healer of Sailor Venus".

"WHAT!? Taiki liked Ami, and Yaten liked Minako!?"

"Yes, I think so. The two of them have tried to put on their best faces, but sometimes I catch them staring off into space. I did see the way they looked Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus when we left. Tell me, do you think that they had any feelings for Maker and Healer?"

"Well, you know, I know Ami did like Taiki, and Minako liked Yaten...Well, Minako liked all of them, but she seemed to like Yaten the most. I'll never forget the day they came to our school. She bounced out of her chair like a crazy woman and called for Yaten to sit at the desk beside hers".

This made Kakyuu laugh. "So there is hope for Healer and Maker. How about for Fighter?"

"To tell you the truth, Kakyuu, I have been thinking about him; I have since the four of you left. You see, I tried as hard as I could to push the thoughts of him away. Then Mamo-chan and I became engaged, and I threw myself into preparing for my wedding. But my thoughts of Seiya would never go away. I thought about how much he made me laugh, how he protected me when Mamo-chan wasn't here. I have to say I don't really have any bad memories of him. I'll admit he annoyed me when we first met, but the more I got to know him, the more we became friends, I really started to like him. Then, I discovered he was Sailor Star Fighter, and I saw he wasn't just a care-free super idol, but a man with a mission. He, and Yaten and Taiki, it was there one mission in life to find you and destroy Galaxia. he protected me one time from one of Galaxia's pawns, taking a blow that was meant for me". Usagi paused.

"You really care about Fighter, don't you?"

"Yes. I do...I love him. So, now that I know that all of your guardians found love on Earth, why didn't they come?"

"Well, you see a couple of days ago, I sent each one of them on their own errands. I knew once they found out I had traveled back to Earth, they'd follow me. You see, I tried to talk them into coming back to for a visit, but I couldn't convince them. This was the only way I knew that they would come to Earth".

Usagi smiled at her friend's brilliance. "That's great, Kakyuu! I...OH!"

Quickly Usagi grabbed her fellow princess' hand, and beckoned her to run in the opposite direction. After

a few minutes, Usagi finally stopped.

"Usagi, that's wrong!?" said an out of breathe Kakyuu.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I saw Mako and Ami, but I don't think they saw us. I'm not, I'm not ready to talk to any of them!" she said in a half scared half upset tone.

"Oh dear!" thought Kakyuu. "Just when I thought I had gotten her cheered up just a little bit, she's distraught again!"

"Come on, Usagi let's go before we run into anyone else!"

--

Back at Tsukino house, Mrs. Tsukino and Darien were sitting at the dining table, hoping that the runaway bride would return.

"Why? Why would she do such a thing?" said Mamoru, his voice filled with sadness. "I thought she loved me, that she wanted to marry me!"

"I don't know, Mamoru. I'm sure she does love you...maybe the whole thing just terrified her," replied an equally upset Mrs. Tsukino.

"Maybe she really doesn't love me though" thought Mamoru. "Those Sailor Starlights, that one with the black hair...Seiya, right? I saw the way she looked at him when they left. Could it be, she fell in love with him. But she was so glad to see me when we reunited! I just..."

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" answered a weary Ikuko Tsukino. "No trace of her yet? Well, we will just have to keep looking. Yes, okay, goodbye". She hung up the phone, more tears coming to her eyes. "That was her friend Setsuna. She says they haven't found any signs of her".

"Oh Usako, where are you!?" cried Mamoru.

--

(Chapter 4 coming soon!)


	4. The Telephone Conversation

"So, how long do you plan to keep yourself hidden?" asked Kakyuu as she and Usagi tried to lay low in a department store.

"I don't know. I just, I can't face any of them right now, especially Mamo-chan. He must be so angry and hurt right now. Kakyuu, maybe you were right about what you said earlier. Maybe I'm really not in love with him anymore! I know I need to talk to Mamo-chan, but I don't want to face him".

"Perhaps, a phone call?"

"I guess I should call home, that way everyone will know I'm fine. I never meant to put any of family or friends through heartache, Kakyuu, but I just..."

"I know; come on, I saw a telephone booth outside the store".

The two princesses walked outside, and Usagi slipped into the phone booth. She didn't close the door, because she wanted to be able to turn to Kakyuu for advice at any moment. Slowly, she put in the correct amount of change and to dial. She didn't want to, but she didn't want to be a coward for a second time, especially in front of Kakyuu. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello?"

The sound of her mother's upset, weary voice broke Usagi's even more. "Mom, it's me, Usagi'.

"OH MY GOSH! USAGI!? Honey, what happened? Where are you!? Are you okay!?"

"Mom, I'm fine, really. I know I've been horrible today, and I know everyone's probably worried. Mom, is Mamo-chan there? I'd really like to talk to him, if he'll talk to me".

"Hang on Usagi, don't hang up!" A few moments passed, the next more terrifying as they other as Usagi waited to talk to the man she had left at the alter.

"Usagi, is that you!?"

"It's me. Listen..."

"What happened!? First we thought you had passed out. Haruka and Makoto ended breaking down the dressing room door because they were afraid you had fainted. Then, they found you had made an exit out the window. Everyone's been looking for you all day long...please tell me you're okay!"

Usagi could hear the hurt and heartache in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so, so sorry. I just, I couldn't go through with it!"

"Where we going into marriage too fast? Why didn't you tell me? We could have postponed the wedding longer".

"I just, I don't want this perfectly planned destiny anymore! I really care about you, and I never wanted to hurt you..but I know I did, and I can never make it up to you".

"Usagi, tell me something honestly. Are you in love with me?"

"I...I...I don't...I'm not sure anymore". Usagi couldn't bear to hold one more word conversation. "Listen, I'm going to go now. Please tell everyone I'm sorry, I love them, and I'll be home sometime tonight".

"Usagi, NO! Please don't hang up!!"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you or anyone heart ache! Goodbye!"

"Usagi NO! Us..."

She couldn't take it anymore. She hung up the phone, and turned to face her red haired friend. She felt herself going weak, and clutched onto the side of the phone booth to brace herself. She felt tears of guilt, heartache and confusion swelling inside of her. She started to cry, for the tears could not be held back.

"It's going to be okay," said the Fireball Princess trying to comfort the sorrowful Moon Princess.

--

(Chapter 5 coming soon!)


	5. The Sailor Starlights Return

By this time it was about six in the evening, and everyone had decided to go on home, at least for a while. Everyone had promised to return at a moments notice if Mamoru or the Tsukinos needed them. They split up, each going their own way.

Ami, who lived fairly close, would have one of the shortest walks back home. "Why!?" she cried a loud as walked down the street. What happened to her?"

"What happened to who?" she heard a voice behind her echo.

Ami turned around. She was sure she knew that voice, and she turned around to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her.

"Taiki!?" she gasped, even though it only came out in a whisper.

"Hello, Sailor Mercury".

"What?...Why, er, you're back! Are the others with you?"

"That was an eloquent greeting. Yes, they came back to Earth with me. You see, a few days our Princess sent us on some errands. When we returned to the palace, we found out she had traveled to Earth, and that she wished us to follow her. That's why we were here - have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't".

"Alright. Now, tell me about this trouble you seem to have".

"What? Oh, about what I was saying to myself. Well, it was suppose to be Mamoru and Usagi's wedding day today".

"Suppose to be, Mercury?"

"Well, about ten minutes before the wedding was suppose to start, Minako went to get Usagi. However, the door was locked, and she wouldn't open it".

"Did she pass out!?"

"That's what we feared. Mako and Haruka, er, Jupiter and Uranus, pushed their way into the room because that's what everyone thought. When we got inside, we saw she had changed from her wedding dress into her regular clothes and escaped out a window".

"Have you heard from her?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Well, no one has seen her, but she called this afternoon. She talked to Mrs. Tsukino and Mamoru.

She told both of them that she was very sorry, and that she never meant to cause anyone any pain. Mamoru told me privately before we left that she told him that she didn't want a 'perfectly planned destiny'. I know you know that I'm talking about".

He nodded. "Yes".

"Usagi had been through so much in her life already". Ami put her hand on her face, stress and angst filling her being once again.

"Sailor Mercury, you look so distressed. Please allow me to walk you home".

"Oh, that would be very nice. Thank you. Oh, and one thing..."

"What's that?"

"You can call me Ami. Sailor Mercury is okay when I'm in uniform, but when times like this, I like Ami best".

"I understand...Ami".

And with that, the two headed off down the street.

--

Most of the other scouts had made it home by this time, except Minako, who had decided to stop poke along and do some window shopping.

"That's beautiful! I'd like, no, love to have that set of earrings!" she thought. "If only I could aff..."

"Venus?"

Minako spun around at the sound of her Sailor identity being called. Before her eyes she saw the silver haired Starlight, staring at her.

"Yaten!?"

"Yes?"

"When, why, er, hi!"

"Hi to you, too".

"I'm sorry for my stuttering, it's just I was so surprised to see you!" she said.

"That and the fact you look hotter than ever" she thought to herself.

"So, what brings you back to Earth? Are the rest back with you?"

"Yes, I came here with Seiya and Taiki. Kakyuu came to Earth first. When we learned that she had come here, we followed her".

"Oh! I haven't seen her if that's your wondering" said a weak in the knees Sailor V. "Um, do you want me to help you look for her? You see, I've actually been looking for Usagi all day long".

"You've been looking for her all day?"

"Yes. She and Mamoru were going to be married this morning, but she ran out before the wedding started. Well, rather she snuck out a dressing room window. I came to get her a few minutes before the ceremony was going start, but she wouldn't open the locked dressing room door. Haruka and Mako ended up pushing the door open, and when we entered, she had changed into regular clothes and left via a window. We did hear from her...she said she'd be back her house sometime tonight. I...I just I don't understand what happened! I thought she was happy!" Tears began to seep out her bright blue eyes.

"Look here, Venus, I'm sure she's okay!"

Those words didn't comfort her Minako, so Yaten tried again.

"Venus...Minako, I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe she just wasn't ready for such a big step". He gently took her hand, and she looked up at him, surprised at the concern and tenderness he was showing for her.

"You're probably right". She tried to dry her eyes. "Now, can I help you locate your princess? Maybe Usagi and her are together".

--

(Chapter 6 coming soon!)


	6. Seiya and Usagi meet again

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon; she belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan writing my original fan-fiction story.

Thanks for all the nice comments!

/

It was now about seven in the evening, and Usagi decided that it was probably time for her to head home. Kakyuu had remained by her side throughout the day, trying to give her friend advice and comfort.

The place they ended up at was the place were they had unwittingly met - the park.

"Kakyuu, I just wanted to say thanks for everything...you know, for staying with me all day".

"It was no trouble, Usagi! I was glad to spend the day with you. I do hope everything will be sorted out concerning your situation".

"Thanks. I guess I need to get home. Where are you staying?"

"The Starlights still own the apartment they had on Earth". She smiled, producing a key. "I can be resourceful when I need to be. I have the address. That's one of the reasons that convinced me that they still had attachments on Earth".

"Do you know how to get there?"

"I can find it," said Kakyuu, showing Usagi the address.

"Hey, I know that street! Let me take you there!"

With that, the two princess walked toward the Three Lights old apartment.

--

When they got there, they could see that there were lights on.

"I guess they're already here, Kakyuu".

"Would you like to say hello?"

"Yes, I'd like that".

Kakyuu turned slid the key into the lock and turned it. "Hello!?" she called.

"PRINCESS!?" came the answer.

Usagi felt her heart beat fast. "Seiya!" she thought. The man with mischievous smile appeared.

"Princess, we were worried about you!"

"I'm alright, Fighter! I just wanted to come for, for a visit! Fighter, you haven't greeted Usagi, Sailor Moon, yet!" she said with a knowing smile.

Usagi had purposely hung back in the doorway, not wanting to cut in on the Fireball Princess and her guardian.

"ODANGO!" said Seiya, his heart beating fast.

Usagi stepped forward. "Hello, Seiya! It's good to see you again". Usagi felt her heart beating fast. Could the reason she really and truly ran out on her wedding and her "destiny" be staring her right in the face. "Kakyuu and I have been out together all day. I can assure you, she was fine".

"Oh, if she was with you, I know she was," he said.

"My gosh, he looks so cute!" thought Usagi. "Could it be I've really loved Seiya all this time, but wouldn't admit it to myself!?"

"Would you like to stay for a bit, Usagi?" asked Kakyuu, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, I really wish I could. But, I've got to get home I'm afraid. If it weren't for..."

"No, I know. I had almost forgotten, though. Please take care, Usagi".

"Alright. Goodbye. Seiya, I'm so happy to see you again. I wish I could stay longer. Perhaps I could see you, er, all of you tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, Odango. I hate it that you have to run".

Usagi hated that she had to also. She forced herself to say goodbye again and walk back home.

--

(Chapter 7 coming soon!)


	7. Answering Seiya's Question

(Sorry about the last chapter being really short. I knew it was short when I put it up. This one will be a bit longer. Enjoy!!)

/

"Home at last" thought Usagi. she was still scared to face her parents and Mamoru, but she knew they were probably still worried. She felt her tongue go dry and her stomach turn into knots. Slowly, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She opened it, and instantly her mother appeared.

"Usagi!? Oh, Usagi! We were so worried!" said Mrs. Tsukino, who embraced her daughter as tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I just...I guess I just freaked out. I didn't mean to hurt anybody".

"We know that, honey. We're just happy to see you again!" said Mr. Tsukino, who had joined them.

"Mom, is Mamo-chan, is he..."

"He left about fifteen minutes ago, dear".

Usagi looked down. "I see. Well, I suppose I should call him". She trudged upstairs, wishing she could somehow get out of talking to Mamoru. She entered her bedroom door and gently pushed it shut behind her. She eyed the phone sitting beside her bed. She walked over to it, and dialed Mamo-chan's number. Then it began to ring. She wanted to hang up, but she knew they needed to talk.

"Hello?" came the answer after three rings.

"Hello, Mamo-chan? It's Usagi. I finally made it back home".

"I'm glad to know you're okay. Usagi, what's a matter?"

"I guess I just freaked out. I..."

"Usagi, please don't give me that line!" said Mamoru, his voice crackling lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it's obvious you freaked out. What I want to know what emotion, what feeling caused you to run. Is there somebody else, Usagi?"

"I...well..."

"All I want is the truth. Is is it HIM?"

"Him who?" asked Usagi, who was pretty sure she knew what "HIM" Mamoru was referring too.

"That Sailor Star, Seiya, the dark haired one".

"Seiya?"

"Yes".

"Mamo-chan, I'm going to perfectly honest with you, because I don't want to hurt you anymore than what I have already. I have been thinking about him a lot. I really did try to push him out of my mind and throw myself into planning the wedding, but I couldn't shake my thoughts of him completely..."

"So you're in love with him?"

"Mamo-chan, I...maybe. I know I really care about him, like I do all of my friends. Please, don't put all of the blame on Seiya!"

"But I do put all of the blame on him!" came response.

"This is not good!" thought Usagi.

"Look, stop it right now! He was always kind to me and protected me when we battled Galaxia! I owe him and the other Starlights! Maybe I don't this destiny!"

"Usagi," said Mamoru, taking on a softer tone again, "Can you honestly tell me that you're not in love with him?"

There was a short awkward pause; then, the response came. "No".

"I see". Usagi could hear the hurt in Mamo-chan's voice. "Usagi, I have to go now".

"I understand," replied Usagi, her own voice crackling. "Goodbye".

"Goodbye".

Usagi hung up the phone, and buried her head into her pillow as tears poured from her eyes.

"Why does life have to be so darn hard!?" she thought bitterly to herself. "Why did I have this thrust upon me? Why!? I just want to make my own decision about my future for once!"

Then the girl the double odango hairdo turned and snatched a tissue. Her thoughts turned toward Seiya. Did she really love him? She thought of the times he had protected her when Mamoru wasn't there. She was absolutely sure that Seiya still loved her. She could see it in the looks he gave when she took Kakyuu to the apartment. She had missed him. She began to reach herself. Yes, could it be true?

"I do love you, Seiya," she whispered out loud to herself. "I just never permitted myself to realize it. I hope we can be together now".

--

The next day Usagi was up unusually early the next morning. "Seiya!" was her first thought. "I've got to go see him!" She got ready as fast as she could and headed out to find him. She hurried along the busy streets. Finally, she made it to the apartment.

She hit the doorbell. DING-DONG!!

Seiya appeared at the door. "Odango, hello!"

"Hi, Seiya, I'm glad to see you. Actually, you're the one I came to see".

"Me, Odango?"

"Uh, hu. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Of course, I will". He turned back inside, "Hey, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in a while!" He turned back toward Usagi as he shut the door.

"Ready, Odango?" he asked, giving her his famous smile.

"Absolutely!" she said.

--

The two walked for a little ways for a few minutes. "Seiya, there's something I need to say to you".

"What's that, Odango?"

"You once asked me the question, 'Am I not good enough?' Well, I just wanted to give you my answer - Yes, Seiya, you are good enough. The truth is, I...I love you. I guess I have been for a while now. Before I was just so wrapped up in my destiny and my duty, I wasn't paying attention to my heart. I wish I had acknowledged my feelings for you earlier. I'm sorry, Seiya".

"Don't be sorry, Odango! It's all I've ever wanted to hear since I met you! I love you, too. I always will! Listen, Kakyuu told me last night about what happened yesterday. I have to say, when she told me that you had run out on Mamoru, it was the best news I had ever been told".

"Oh, Seiya! I'm so glad you still love me!"

He bent down and gave her a kiss, a long, passionate kiss, and she kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Odango?" asked Seiya sweetly after their long kiss was over, "Why don't you and I go do something? What would like to do?"

"Um, how about we go see a movie? I'm thinking a nice romance picture".

"Well, then come on, my sweet Odango!"

--

Usagi and Seiya settled comfortably into their theater seats.

"Comfy?" asked Seiya, giving Usagi a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes, thanks," she said, returning the kiss.

"Good, I'm...hey, look down there!" he said, pointing to someone a about five rows down from them.

"Taiki!? I think it is! Hey, who's that with him!?"

Usagi strained hard to see. "Oh, Seiya, I think it's Ami!"

"Ami!?"

"Yes!". They watched the two of them sat looking at each other. Then, it happened. "He put his arm around her!" whispered Usagi.

"Not a bad idea," said Seiya, putting his arm around her. "Well, we'll catch after picture's over".

--

(Chapter 8 coming soon!)


	8. The Outer Senshis Find Out

As the two Sailor couples were watching a romance movie, a few miles away the Outer Senshis were having lunch at a small restaurant.

"I heard back from Mrs. Tsukino this morning. She said Usagi got in between eight and nine last night," said Setsuna. "She said she didn't say much, but she that Usagi talked to Mamoru on the telephone".

"Did she know how the conversation went?" asked Michiru.

"No. Usagi never said, but Mrs. Tsukino said she left early this morning".

"I..hey is that..." Haruka began.

"Galaxia?" asked Michiru, staring at the woman coming toward her.

"Well, hello!" said Galaxia. "It's nice to see my former servants again," she said sarcastically towards Michiru and Haruka.

"Oh, how could we ever forget our old mistress!" Michiru returned as Galaxia laughed.

"Hey, I'll say it again - I'm sorry! I was, um, a little possessed back then. Listen, I had a question to ask you," said the powerful Sailor unfolding a magazine she had in her hand. "Is this your friend, Sailor Venus?" she said, pointing to one of pictures in the magazine. It was apparent the shot had been taken

from far away.

"Why it is!" said a stunned Setsuna.

"Minako's in a magazine!" exclaimed Hotaru. "Who's that with her?" she asked.

"Here's the caption. at the bottom," said Galaxia. " 'Former Three Lights member Yaten Kou was spotted last night with a unidentified cute blonde. The two seemed to be out for a walk, and enjoying each other's company.' " the two toned haired Sailor Soldier looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, I wanted to ask you how Usagi's wedding went the other day. I wanted to come, but..."

"Usagi didn't get married, Galaxia," Haruka cut in.

"What!?"

"She escaped out a window before the ceremony began," explained Michiru.

"Usagi!?" exclaimed Galaxia. "That's hard for me to believe!"

"It's true," said Setsuna. "She disappeared, and no one heard from her until the late afternoon. She finally came back home between eight and nine last last night. We haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I can only assume she was scared".

"Oh, I feel so bad for her!" said a sympathetic Galaxia. She turned and looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, I've got an appointment in twenty minutes. I'd love to stay and talk longer, but I've got to go. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," the Outer Soldiers called after her.

Haruka banged her fist on the table. "So, we finally know the truth!" she spat.

"Haruka, come on! We don't know about that she even knew about them being back when she ran out!"

"Maybe she didn't, but I say that he was the one she was thinking about when she split! I've got to go find those Starlights and tell them to back off!"

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

"Hotaru, honey, Usagi can't be with Sailor Star Fighter! She has a duty to marry Mamoru and become Queen of Earth! It's her duty and her destiny!" said a wounded up Haruka.

"What if that's not what she wants?" asked Hotaru softly.

"Hotaru, destiny and duty do not permit it! Sometimes they can be cruel, but they have to be followed," said Michiru.

"I know all about 'destiny and duty' being cruel; no one knows better than I do. I can destroy anything in the universe, except my destiny".

The words pricked the remaining Outer Senshis hearts, and Michiru was repentant over her choice of words. She reached over to put her hand over Hotaru's hand, but the youngest Sailor moved it to her lap.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry," Michiru began. "It's just, we want our world, our galaxy, to come to a place where you'll never have to use your powers".

"What does that have to do with whether Usagi marries Mamoru or not?" With that, she slid out of her chair and made her way towards the door.

"Hotaru, wait!" called Michiru.

"Michiru, just let her be for a while," said Setsuna, picking up her purse. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find out a little more about this situation.

--

Back at the movie theater, the afternoon matinee was letting out, and our favorite couple had decided to slip out and get something to eat.

"Seiya," said Usagi, "Did you see the way Taiki reached over and gave Ami a peck on her cheek during the movie?"

"Um, like this?" he said, reaching down and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, I think it was just like!" blushed Usagi.

"Odango, we need to discuss something".

"What is it?" asked Usagi sweetly.

"Well, I was just thinking, at some point, you're going to have to tell Mamoru".

"You're right," sighed Usagi. She had pushed Mamoru to the back of her mind since she had laid her eyes on Seiya that morning. "I suppose I should, but can't it wait until this evening?"

"Yes, but it's just we don't want to put it off too long".

"I know you're right, I know you are. I know it won't be easy to tell Mamoru. I don't want to hurt him, but I know there' s not going to be away around it. Actually, who I'm really scared to tell is Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna".

"Yeah, I know Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto didn't take to kindly to me before. Maybe they will this time, though?"

"I don't know, Seiya. I mean, I hope they don't have any problems, but they are..."

"Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto!" laughed Seiya as he finished her sentence.

"Exactly!" smiled Usagi.

"I''m sure we can find away around them, though. Besides, I'm pretty sure they have no clue that you or the others or on Earth! Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving!"

--

(Chapter 9 coming soon!)


	9. I Will Fight For Usagi!

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon. She belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan writing my original fan-fiction story.

/

After lunch, Usagi told Seiya that it was probably best that she go and tell Mamoru about her decision to permanently end there relationship. The two agreed to have dinner later that evening. Usagi slowly walked towards Mamoru's apartment, trying to think just what she'd say to him. Finally, she reached the apartment door.

KNOCK-KNOCK! KNOCK-KNOCK!

A few moments later, and Mamoru appeared at the door.

"Oh, Hello, Usagi," came the dull greeting.

"Uh, hi...Um, can we talk?"

"Yes...come on in". he opened the door wide so she could pass through.

"Have a seat, Usagi," he said motioning towards the couch.

"Thanks; listen, I've been doing some thinking about our relationship and..."

RING! RING! RING!

"I'm sorry, Usagi, let me answer this. If it's someone I know, I'll tell them I'll call them back. Hello?

Oh, hi! Listen can I...What? Oh, go ahead...hmmm, alright, let me call you back in moment...yes. Bye".

He hung up the phone and turned back towards Usagi. "Sorry, work stuff. So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, yeah. I've been doing some thinking about our relationship. I think maybe...maybe...it's time to end it".

"Because of HIM".

"Mamoru, yes, it's true, I do love him. It's just, he was so kind and dedicated to me when you..you were..."

"Dead?" he finished.

"Yes, but I didn't know you were dead until I found out from Galaxia".

"What about the future? What about Chibiusa?" he asked curtly.

"Chibiusa". The name escape from her lips in a low whisper. Chibiusa had been the last person she had been thinking about in the last 36 hours.

"I do care about Chibiusa, Mamoru (she felt it was best not to call him by his pet name at the moment),

but it's just that, maybe I want to undo myself from my duty! I didn't want this, but destiny hand picked me, and I don't have a way out of it! I just want to be a normal girl, and not have my future set in stone. I do care about you, and I always will, but, it's just..."

"It's just that you're trying to say you don't feel the same way about me anymore, and you want out. You are in love with Seiya, and not me," he said, turning away from her, his voice slightly crackling .

"I'm sorry, I never meant you any harm!" she cried, putting her head in her hands.

Mamoru turned back to her. "Usagi, I don't know what to say".

The girl with double odango hairdo looked up. "Mamoru, I'm sorry it turned out this way, that you got hurt. I guess...I guess I had better go. Goodbye".

"Goodbye, Usagi." He opened the door for her, and she quietly slipped out, looking back at him only once.

He shut the door behind him and let out a long, depressing sigh. Then, he walked back over to the telephone and began dialing. One, two, three, four rings.

"Hello?" came the response.

"Hi, Haruka, it's me. I'm sorry, but I didn't her to know it was you".

"I understand completely. Is she alright?"

"I suppose; she broke off with me, permanently".

"You can't let her go without a fight!" cried the Sky Senshi.

"How, Haruka? How can I fight against her feelings for Seiya?" asked an upset Tuxedo Mask.

"By changing her mind! You've got to show her you're not letting go without a fight! I'm sure this is just some stupid faze she's in".

"But she's a young woman, I'm sure she knows her own heart and mind".

"You should still try to fight for her, if you really love her!"

"I do still love her, Haruka!" he snapped back.

"Good. You know, the Starlights are back on Earth".

"What!?"

"Oh, yes."

"Haruka, listen, I..."

"You've got to fight for, Mamoru".

The protector of Earth sighed. "Maybe you're right, Haruka. Listen, I need to go. Goodbye".

"Bye, Mamoru".

He hung up the phone, thinking about what his friend had said. "You've got to fight for her, Mamoru".

Haruka's words looped over and over in his head as he sat down.

"Yes," he said out loud to himself, "I will fight for Usagi's hand. I won't let him have her so easily! Now, I just have to decided how I'm going to go about it".

--

Later that evening, as Usagi and Seiya were having their dinner date, she began to tell him about what had happened in Mamoru's apartment.

"Well, at least we can focus on us," said Usagi after telling Seiya about the conversation.

"I'm glad, Odango. You are happy, right?"

"Yes, Seiya! I am very happy. I'm glad that were together now. I just, I feel so happy and alive when I'm with you!"

"I can say the same about you, Odango. Do you think he'll try to come back and fight for you?".

"I hope not. I didn't get the impression he would".

"Good. Now, would you care to have some dessert, Odango?"

--

(Chapter 10 coming soon)


	10. Ami and Usagi's Girl Talk

The next day, Usagi decided to call her friends and apologize to each of them personally. First, she decided to call Ami. She picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Hello!?" came Ami's greeting.

"Ami! It's Usagi. Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior on Saturday. I didn't mean to upset anybody".

"It's okay, Usagi. Do you know the Starlights are back in town?"

"Yes. I haven't told anyone this yet, but after I ran off, Kakyuu unwittingly found me, and I spent the better part of the day with her. I actually spent some of the day with Seiya yesterday. Ami, I broke of my relationship with Mamoru the other day. You see, I'm, I have been in love with Seiya. I guess I have been for a long, long time, but I never allowed myself to realize it. He told me he still loves me, too".

"I understand, Usagi. I'm very happy for the both of you. Usagi, listen, I was suppressing a love for someone, too".

"Taiki?" asked Usagi slyly.

"Yes!" said a shocked Ami. "How..."

"Seiya and I saw the two of you at the movie theater the other day. We were setting a couple of rows behind you two".

"Oh!" said Ami, a bit embarrassed. "So, um, I guess that means that you saw when, er, you saw..."

"When Taiki leaned over and kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yes".

"So, I guess that means he likes you, too, huh?" giggled Usagi.

"Yeah, I guess so!" laughed Ami. "Actually, I met him on the street Saturday night. He told me why they'd come, then I told him about everything. He asked to walk me home, and I agreed. As we where walking, he asked if I was doing anything the next afternoon, and would I consider going to the movies with him? He admitted he was quite fond of me, and wondered if I had any feelings toward him".

"Wow, he doesn't waist anytime, does he?" commented Usagi. "So, what did ya tell him!?"

"I told him I was quite partial to him, too, and that I'd like very much go out with him! So we went out to the movies together, as you already know. It's just, he's really sweet, Usagi. We're seeing each other again this evening; he's taking me out to dinner".

"Oh, who would have guessed Taiki's such a a smooth operator!" thought Usagi.

"I'm glad you two are happy!" Usagi cheerfully replied. "So, any ideas where you're going to!?"

"Um, I don't know. He told me to thinking about it, and he'd let me pick the place!" she laughed. "Usagi, he's so nice and sweet, not to mention intelligent! I really enjoy his company".

"You should tell him that!" encouraged her blonde friend.

"I guess I should," said Ami.

"Well, Ami, I hope you have fun tonight! I hate to run, but I wanted to call the others and apologize to them about Saturday".

"Alright; goodbye, Usagi!"

"Goodbye, Ami! Let me know how your date goes!"

--

(Chapter 11 coming soon! Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but there's a severe storm in my area, and I need to shut my laptop down for now!)


	11. Why, Haruka? Yaten's Good Deed

"So, Am's going on a date with Taiki!" Usagi thought to herself after hanging up. "They make an ideal couple, I suppose".

RING! RING! RING!

Usagi reached over and picked her cordless pink phone. "Hello!?"

"Hello, Usagi?"

"Hi, Haruka". She was the last person that Usagi wanted to call. "Um, listen, let me apologize for everything on Saturday. I never meant to cause you or any of the others any worry".

"Well, maybe you and Mamoru just rushed into matrimony to quickly, Kitten. Maybe you should continue being boyfriend and girlfriend for a little bit longer".

Usagi scrambled for words. She knew Haruka wouldn't take to kindly to finding out she was seeing Seiya. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind trying to find the right response to friend.

"Well, Haruka, I don't think Mamoru and I are going to be even boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. I broke off with him last night".

"Usagi! You can't do that! You have a destiny and a duty to think about!" came the unhappy response.

"How could you do that to Mamoru!? He loves you! You know you love him!"

"I do love him, Haruka, but not the way I use to! We'll still be friends! Besides, I love someone else," said the Moon Princess, her voice tapering off.

"Usagi, listen to me, please. I know about Seiya being back. I know you think you love him, but..."

"I do love him!" snapped Usagi. "I have for a long while, but I didn't realize it until a few days ago!"

"He's not right for you! You have Mamoru, a fine catch! Why don't you make up with him?"

"I don't love him anymore like that! How would you feel if your friends were...were trying to bully you into being with someone you didn't love! Why don't you like Seiya, Haruka?" Usagi asked pointedly. "You've never liked him since the two of you met. Tell me why, please!"

"He's a distraction to you and to our destiny as a whole!"

"That's what you really think? I'm glad you were honest enough to tell me. Listen, it doesn't really matter to me what you think of him, but what him and I think about each other! I have go. Goodbye."

"Wait! I..."

CLICK!

--

Usagi buried her head into her pillow and began to cry. Why, for just once, couldn't Haruka let her be!? Tears began to stream down her face, and stain her face. She wanted so much to undo herself from her destiny, but Uranus still wanted to keep her wed to it, literally. She reached for her phone and began to dial.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yaten? This is Usagi; is Seiya there?"

"Yeah, hang on one moment".

"Hello, Odango?"

"Seiya, is that you?"

"What's wrong? Yaten said you sounded distressed when he handed me the phone, and I think he's right".

"I just had a testy conversation with Haruka". Usagi poured out her conversation in detail to her sweetheart. "I just...why can't she like you, and not see you as a pain and distraction!?"

"Because she's so wound up in destiny and the way she thinks things should be, Odango. She obviously believes that you, her, all of the Earth Sailor Scouts, are just suppose to follow a set course, even if it means ignoring your hearts true feelings".

"I suppose you're right, but it's so sad!" said Usagi, her voice quivering.

"Don't cry, Odango!" begged Seiya. "Look, why don't I come over, and you and I can go for a walk? Please don't cry, my sweet odango!"

Usagi tried to straighten her voice. "That sounds great".

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. Goodbye, Odango...I love you".

"I love you, too, Seiya".

--

Half an hour later, the two were strolling happily, arm in arm.

"Oh, Seiya, aren't the roses pretty?" gasped Usagi.

"They are, but not nearly as pretty as you are, Odango".

She blushed. "Seiya!"

"It's true!" he insisted. "You, hey...look over there!" Usagi turned towards where Seiya was gesturing.

"It's Yaten and Minako!" he cried.

"Mina and Yaten!?" exclaimed a incredulous Usagi. "Are they...are they holding hands!?"

"I think they are! I knew Yaten had the hots for Venus! Look, he is buying her an orange balloon".

"Orange, one of her favorite colors!" snickered Usagi. "Hey, why don't we sneak up behind them?"

"Not a bad idea, Odango!"

The trouble making couple slowly snuck around towards where their friends.

"HI MINAKO! HI YATEN!" cried Usagi.

"Usagi!" cried Minako. "Why did you do that!?"

"I guess I just thought it would be fun!" laughed Usagi.

"Well, Yaten, I see you've got yourself a pretty date!" Seiya chimed in.

"Seiya!" cried Yaten. "When I found Minako Saturday night, she was distraught because...oh you know why! I tried to cheer her up, but she wouldn't get out of pouty mood! I asked her what would make her stop, she said spending an afternoon with me would do it! I'm just doing a good deed!"

"And I'm enjoying every moment of his good deed!" smiled Minako, which made Usagi and Seiya laugh.

"Hey, why don't you two join us for a bite to eat?" invited Seiya. "We were just on our way out, well, before we spotted you two!"

"Oh, how about it, Yaten!?" pleaded Sailor V.

"Oh, fine! I do hope you appreciate me!"

"I do! I do!" insisted Mina.

--

(Chapter 12 coming soon!)


	12. Hotaru's Persistence

I do not own Sailor Moon; she belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan writing my original fan-fiction story!

Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews and comments!

/

Meanwhile, Mamoru was still trying to decide on how he would win back Usagi.

"I could...no! that wouldn't work...maybe...oh!" why am I even doing this!?" he cried out loud to himself.

"How can I change somebody's heart!? Would she even have fallen in love with me if her old memories hadn't even come been revived!?" He pounded his fist on the coffee table.

"Maybe Haruka's wrong; maybe I should just let her be. I do want her to be happy, after all. If I try to upset her new found happiness, she might only be angry, and I don't that" he thought. "I do love her, but maybe the answer isn't always to fight for someone; maybe the best thing to do sometimes is to let them go their own way".

He sank back into his sofa, fully realizing that the future he and Usagi had visited a few years ago would never be. Oh sure, there would probably still be a Crystal Tokyo, but not the way he had pictured it; but he couldn't force Usagi into loving him the way he wanted he to love him. He thought of how close she had come to forever suppressing her true feelings for Seiya and plunging head first into her "destiny". Yes, Haruka, was wrong; she deserved to be left in peace for once, especially after all she'd been through in her young life.

--

However, Haruka herself did not share these same sentiments as her friend. She was upset at herself for not being effective at convincing Usagi to go back to Mamoru. She paced the living room back and forth.

"HARUKA!" called Michiru, who was painting Hotaru's nails at the kitchen table, "Stop pacing back and forth like that! You'll wear the carpet thin!"

"I'm trying to think!"

"More like trying to plot!" snickered Michi.

"Hey, do you want everyone's future jeopardized because of that Star brat?" Haruka retorted.

"I like Seiya!" Hotaru piped up. "Don't forget, it was him and the other Sailor Starlights protected Usagi when we are all dead!"

Haruka paused a moment and shot her eyes down words. She thought of moments when Galaxia had removed her and Michiru's power bracelets, then as she lay dying what she told Star Fighter to take care of Sailor Moon. She looked back up and faced Hotaru.

"But I'm not dead anymore, and everything should and will continue as destiny demands!"

"Why can't you allow our Princess to have something for her self, just for once?"

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other.

"Hotaru, please try to understand..." Michiru began.

"I'm sorry, Michiru-Momma, but I don't know that I want to understand. May I go out and play?"

"Yes, go ahead".

The two watched as the younger Senshi disappeared into the back yard.

"She's like Kitten," commented Haruka. "She's sweet, but I'm not sure she fully understands the importance of keeping to a strict duty".

"Maybe someday she'll understand ," sighed Michiru. "Well, what's are course of action now, 'Ruka?"

--

(Chapter 13 coming soon!)


	13. Michiru Sees! Yaten's Confession to Mina

As Haruka continued to wear the carpet thin, Michiru decided to go out and talk to Hotaru. She knew she wasn't pleased with her and Haruka, and she decided to try to smooth things over (again). She found Hotaru setting on one her swing set. She sat down on the empty swing.

"Hotaru, Can we talk?".

"Sure".

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry if we've been upsetting you. It's just, sometimes things have to be sacrificed for the greater good. Look, before I discovered I was Sailor Neptune, all I wanted to do with my life was to play the violin and paint pictures...well, and swim of course, too. But I have a calling on my life, an honor and a duty to fulfill, so all of the Earth can live in peace. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Hotaru?"

"Michiru-Momma, I don't understand why you can't do both things. What I mean is, why can't you still be a popular painter and a violinist!? We're not always battling evil. Why not try to sell your paintings? Maybe you could teach private violin lessons. You have more in your life than just a duty as a Sailor Senshi to protect people from harm. Why not share and bless other people with you're talents? You might not be able to join a famous symphony in Japan or Korea or America and tour the world, but you could share your passion for music by teaching others. Michiru-Momma, we all have a set duty as Sailor Soldiers, I know that. All I'm saying is, do we really have to let destiny and duty control everything and every decision we make in our lives? Can't we decide our own daily choices, including who we love?"

Michiru was speechless at Hotaru's words. Why couldn't she be a famous painter? Why couldn't she share her love of music with others? Was it really written down in destiny's rule book that she couldn't do the things that she loved and still fulfill her duty, too? Tears began to come as she looked into the girl's violet eyes.

"Why are you sad?" asked a worried Hotaru.

"Oh, Honey, these aren't tears of sadness! These are tears of pride! For such a small girl, you have a big heart and a lot of wisdom!" She reached over and hugged the younger Sailor.

"So, does that mean maybe you'll leave Usagi and Seiya alone?" asked a hopeful Saturn.

"I will," smiled Neptune, "But I can't promise anything regarding Haruka; I'll talk to her, though".

Michiru got up off of her swing and walked back inside.

"Haruka? Haruka? Are you here?"

"She's not here!" Setsuna called from the living room. "She left about five minutes ago, Michiru".

"Did she say where she was going?"

"She didn't say, and who knows with that girl!" Setsuna turned back towards the TV.

"Oh, good heavens!" thought the Sea Senshi "She's probably gone to talk to Usagi herself!"

--

Meanwhile, Sailor V and her "date" had decided to stop for an malt.

"Yaten," said Minako sweetly, "I really appreciate you spending the day with me. You're really very sweet!" she said, batting her eyes.

"Oh, um, thanks, Minako," he said, not looking up from his malt.

"Yaten, can I ask you something?"

"Fine".

"Do you like me?" she asked pointedly.

"What!?"

"Please, just answer the question".

"I'm spending the day with you, aren't I?"

"No, no! I mean, do you LIKE me?"

"You and your red hair bow are persistent, aren't you? Fine, I'll answer the question. Yes".

"Really!?" cried Mina. "You really and truly like me!?"

"Yes, Minako. I...I guess I should tell you," he said crossing his arms.

"WHAT!? WHAT!?" begged Mina.

"I...I think I might be in love with you! I can't help it! You and your red hair bow are just so darn likable and sweet! I suppose..."

But Venus had heard plenty. She grabbed him and kissed him, and she didn't care if the whole world, the whole galaxy in fact, was watching!

"Do you always kiss your dates in public?" he asked after she had let him go.

"You liked it, and you know it! Besides, I thought we weren't on a date!"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind; and yes, I did enjoy it".

"Oh, Yaten!" swooned Sailor V.

"Don't make another big scene! Come on, let's go!"

He pulled her out of the booth and they made a hasty exit. They walked down the street, hand in hand.

--

(Chapter 14 coming soon!)


	14. Mercury and Maker's Date

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon; she belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan writing my original fan-fiction story.

Author's Warning: This chapter is filled with nothing put fluff and romance. ;D

/

As Michiru and Hotaru were trying to track down a rouge Haruka, Ami was preparing for her date with Taiki. She had picked out her a dark blue, knee high skirt and a short sleeve, light blue sweater which complemented her eyes. To complete the outfit, a pair of pearl earrings and dark blue flats. She stared at herself in her full length mirror, and said a silent prayer.

DING-DONG!

"There we go!" thought Ami. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. She opened the door, and there stood her handsome Starlight.

"Taiki, hello!" she said looking her dashing date.

"Hello, Ami," said Taiki graciously. "You look lovely this evening". He handed her a bouquet of white roses. "These are for you".

"Oh, there gorgeous!" exclaimed a blushing Ami. "Let me just step inside and put these in some water. Go ahead and come on in a minute".

"WOW! Roses! He is good!" she thought to herself.

"This is a nice apartment," Taiki said genuinely.

"Thank you," said Ami, her heart beating fast. "It's just my mother and I that live her. I wish you could have met mom, but she got called up to the hospital about half an hour ago".

"Oh, so she's a doctor? That's one of the most noblest professions there is".

"Oh yes, I agree! I want to go to medical school and become a doctor someday, too".

"I'm sure you'll be great at it," said a somewhat nervous Taiki.

Ami brought out the flowers in a vase and sat them on the coffee table. "There really beautiful," she said nervously, her face as red as a cherry.

"Well, um, have you decided where you liked to have dinner?"

"Well, there's this great little place down a few blocks away that serves great hamburgers and malts," she said shyly. "If you don't want that though, it's okay".

"No, no! A hamburger and malt sound great; shall we go?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Of course," replied Ami, who was sure that her was beating twice as fast as it should.

--

The two genius Sailors gazed at each other as they finished up the last of the malts.

"So, um, I never did get to say hi to Kakyuu," said Ami, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, actually she left this morning. She said she wanted to see everyone before going back to Kinmoku, but urgent business came up, so she had to leave right away. She said to give her greetings to everyone, though".

"So, is Kinmoku all repaired now, or..."

"Well, actually, I suppose after Galaxia was freed from Chaos and the Star Seeds were released, all the worlds she destroyed were restored. When we got back home, Kinmoku as looked good as knew".

"Oh, well I'm glad. So, I suppose everything is the same as it was before, then?"

"Well, yes and no. You see, yes, everything is as it was before in the fact that we continue with our lives and duties as before, yet that's only on the surface. Truthfully, on the inside, there wasn't a day, a waking hour that I didn't think about Earth...and you, Ami".

"BREATHE, AMI, BREATHE!" she yelled to herself.

"Well, I did miss you a lot, too, and I did think of you very often; every day, to be exact".

"Ami," Taiki began, his face getting red with every passing second, "My heart yearned for you, but I didn't think we could be together. It was the same for Seiya and Yaten; we pinned up our feelings until we felt that we would burst. Princess Kakyuu begged us to come back to Earth, but we wouldn't, especially Seiya. He didn't want to be hurt again, especially since Sailor Moon's beau was back. I wasn't sure if you liked me or not, but I tried to tell myself that you did. Yaten liked Minako, but he wasn't sure if her liking for him was just a temporary idol obsession, or something truer and deeper. To be honest, Princess told us that if we had truly found happiness and contentment here on Earth, that we were free from our duties as her Royal Guards".

"Wow!...er, I mean, that was so sweet and unselfish of her!"

"She's always been that way," said Taiki fondly. He reached over and put his hand over Ami's hand, and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Ami," he began again, "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. Well, I'm in with love you, Ami, Sailor Mercury. I think you're the sweetest, smartest, and prettiest girl I've ever met. I hope this isn't to soon, but I feel that I should be upfront with you; after all, I've been holding these emotions inside for quite a long time now. Please, tell me if you have any similar feelings toward me".

"BREATHE, AMI!" she screamed at herself again.

"Well, I'm going to be perfectly honest and upfront with you, Taiki Kou. I think you're the sweetest, smartest, and most handsome guy I've ever come across. No, it's not to soon to tell me, not at all. I've had pent up emotions for quite a long time also. I'm in love with you, too".

Both of the Sailors' faces where completely red at this point. Ami gazed into her sweetheart's dreamy, violet eyes as put her other hand over his.

"Do you think it's kind of warm in here? Would you like to leave and go for a walk," he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"A walk sounds wonderful," said Ami, sliding out of the booth.

--

The two walked along the streets, hand in hand, towards Ami's apartment. Finally, they reached the door step.

"I had a great time," smiled Ami.

"Me, too," answered Taiki. "May I see you again soon, like Friday?"

"Sure!" smiled Ami. "Absolutely, I'd love to see you again. Of course, you can call me anytime".

"Good to know," he said, smiling. Without thinking any further, he reached down and kissed her.

"Well, goodnight Ami," he said after letting her go. "I love you".

"Good night, Taiki," said Ami, who felt as though she could faint. "I love you, too".

--

(Chapter 15 coming soon!)


	15. Writing Her Own Fairy Tale

NOTICE: I do not own Sailor Moon; she belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just a fan writing my original fan-fiction story.

--

It was about 7:30 PM in the evening, and Usagi was bored. She had just finished her new manga, so what else could she do by herself? She picked up the phone and was about to start dialing when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" hollered Shingo.

"Oh, I hope it's Seiya!" she thought excitedly. She raced downstairs, her heart growing lighter and lighter at the thought of seeing her beloved. However, she was in for a huge let down. As she rounded the corner, she left her heart and cheeriness fall like an anvil.

"Hello, Usagi!" called the Sky Senshi.

"Hi, Haruka," she forced out.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in. Actually, I was thinking about stopping to get a milkshake. I thought maybe you'd like to come along. You know, we could spend some girl time together. What ya say?"

"Uh, sure. Let me run up stairs and get my purse, Haruka". Really, Haruka was the LAST person she wanted to talk, but she didn't want to cause a scene in front of Shingo and her parents. She hurriedly went up stairs and grabbed her purse".

"Alright, let's go," she said after coming back down the stairs.

--

The two buckled themselves in.

"So, have you come to scold me in person?" said Usagi in a sarcastic tone.

"In a way," returned Haruka with equal sarcasm. "I came to try to convince you one more time that you should try to reconcile with Mamoru," she added, taking a serious tone. "You two could have a fairy tale future together. You could have a beautiful child together".

Usagi tried to be calm. "Can't I write my own my own fairy tale, Haruka. Does it really matter who I marry? I mean, as I figure it, the Silver Crystal is still going to heal the Earth and create Crystal Tokyo.

I guess only Setsuna knows for sure, but..."

"Kitten," Haruka began, "Listen, please. I don't want to upset you, think of all the times Tuxedo saved you from danger. I remember the times I saw the that look in your eyes when he came to your aid. Don't you remember that feeling?"

"Seiya saved me, too. Don't you remember the time he took a blow that was meant for me? Don't you remember, well, when Galaxia killed you and Michiru, you told Fighter to take care of me?"

Haruka turned towards her and gave her a wide eyed look. "You're the second person today who was told me that".

"Who was the first person?"

"Hotaru".

"Haruka, don't you think Fighter should have earned your trust and respect at this point? Please, I love him. Can't you just let us be? I'm sure you'd actually like him if you just gave him a chance".

Sailor Uranus turned and looked into her Princess' pleading eyes.

"You really love him?" she asked.

"Yes! Listen, I just can't go back to Mamoru. Even if he took me back and our future unfold itself as we know it, our marriage, everything, would be a lie. I don't want my marriage to be a lie, Haruka".

"But don't you realize you could be gambling with everyone's future!?"

"I suppose I could be," she said. "But, sometimes, don't you think we just have to let go and let love and faith take over? Listen, Haruka, it doesn't always have to be just like we think it should be. Don't you remember when you and Michiru were searching for Pure Heart Crystals? After it was a discovered Michi had a one, you knew there was one inside of you. You removed your own, so you could stop the world from ending. Yet, in the end, you and Neptune didn't have to give up your lives, and Hotaru got a new one. Please, tell me if I'm making any sense at all".

She short haired blonde nodded. "Yes, Kitten, I understand. So, this what you're choice is?"

"Yes".

"Well, then, I hope you and Seiya are happy together".

"Do mean that? You're okay with us?"

"Well, I'm not ecstatic about it, but, honestly, I don't know how I can keep you to apart forever if you love each other as much as I perceive. I'm afraid if I run him off this planet, you'll only follow him to his".

Usagi reached over and hugged her friend. "Oh, Haruka, I'm so happy you'll accept him!"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing, Kitten. Hey, we're here. Do you still want to get a milkshake?"

"Of course! What's a stupid question!"

--

So, with the peace made between the Senshis, the three couple were free to date without secrecy. Of course, there was the occasional news paper rumor, but that just came with dating Stars. About three months later, Seiya and Usagi were married. About a month and a half after that, Ami and Taiki and Minako and Yaten were married in a double ceremony.

A thousand years later in Crystal Tokyo, the three couples were still in love like they were kids, and Usagi and Seiya reigned together as the happiest royal couple in the universe. Finally, I should mention that Mamoru still lived in Crystal Tokyo, too. He also had a very happy marriage with his wife, Setsuna Chiba.

--

(The End!)


End file.
